Kidnapping Daphne Blake
A long-running theme of having the various incarnations of Daphne Blake getting kidnapped or captured by the antagonist. Her nickname is "Danger-prone Daphne". Television Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * : Falling down a trapdoor and being trapped in a room. Also, the Phantom attempts to grab her again. * Decoy for a Dognapper: Kidnapped and tied to a post by the Indian Witch Doctor. * A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts: Chased by Frankenstein's Monster into a dungeon. * Which Witch is Which?: Kidnapped and bound and gagged by the Witch and the Zombie. * Go Away Ghost Ship: Kidnapped and chained up by the Ghost of Redbeard, along with Fred and Velma. * Mystery Mask Mix-Up: Kidnapped and bound and gagged by the Scare Pair. The New Scooby-Doo Movies * Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde: Kidnapped and bound and gagged by Zalia Z. Fairchild. * The Haunted Candy Factory: A candy machine malfunctioned, engulfing her and the others in taffy. The Scooby-Doo Show * A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground: Stuck inside a piano with a sheet over her head by the Demon. * The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw: Grabbed by the Mantis and left tied up in the gardener's building. * A Menace in Venice: Tied up in a sack by the Ghostly Gondolier and later locked in a cell. Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * The Wizard of Ooze: Trapped in a net high in a tree with the others, with alligators below, and a beaver gnawing on the tree to make it a deathtrap. The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show * Scooby the Barbarian: Kidnapped and put in a cell by Olaf the Terrible and Viking pirates. * Scooby of the Jungle: ''Kidnapped and put in a cage by Randar the Ape Man. * ''Scoobsie: The Phantom of the Soaps tried to kidnap Daphne, but she was rescued by Scrappy-Doo. * The Scooby Coupe: Kidnapped and put in a cage along with Shaggy by the Specter of Sports Cars. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * Ghosts of the Ancient Astronauts: Held prisoner in a zombie village. The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Scoobra Kadoobra: Kidnapped and put into a sleep by Maldor the Malevolent. * It's A Wonderful Scoob: Tied up by Time Slime, becomes his slave in an alternate future. * The Ghouliest Show on Earth: Hypnotised by Professor Phantazmo. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Wanted Cheddar Alive: Kidnapped and tied up by the Cheese Monster along with Fred, Shaggy and Velma. * Curse of the collar: put In a net along with the rest of the gang by the ghost of Buster Mcmutwaler * The Computer Walks Among Us: Kidnapped and eaten by Dinkley 2000 along with Fred and Shaggy. * Horror of the Haunted Hairpiece: put in a net by big wig. What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Big Scare in the Big Easy: Kidnapped, bound and gagged by the Leland Brothers. * High-Tech House of Horrors: Kidnapped and put in a tube by Shari. * New Mexico, Old Monster: Kidnapped and put in a giant bird cage by the Wakumi. * E-Scream: The Osomons capture a virtual Daphne in a box. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * : Kidnapped and put in a cage by the Man-Crab. * : Kidnapped and bound and gagged by the Phantom, whilst disguised as Thorn. * : Kidnapped and chained to a couch by Danny Darrow. * : Kidnapped and tied up along with the others by the Fish Freaks. * : Tied to an airplane seat with wrapping paper, and gagged with a pacifier by Crybaby Clown. Batman: The Brave and the Bold :Main: Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!: Kidnapped and tied up by the Joker and the Penguin, along with Fred, Velma, and Shaggy. Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Party Like It's 1899: Captured along with Fred and other guests by the Headless Count. * Scary Christmas: Carryed away by a Pterodactyl. * in space: caught by the space kook. ''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? * : Tied up and gagged by Batman Video games * ''Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers: * Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights: Kidnapped and tied up by Mastermind. * Scooby-Doo! Unmasked: Animated films * Zombie Island: Restrained by the magic of a voodoo doll by Simone Lenoir. * Witch's Ghost: Restrained by a magic tree root created by Sarah Ravencroft. * Monster of Mexico: Kidnapped, tied up and blindfolded by the museum guide. * Loch Ness Monster: Restrained by associates of Mcintyre, along with her cousin, Shannon. * Pirates Ahoy!: Kidnapped and tied to a mast by pirates of Captain Skunkbeard, along with the rest of the gang. * Scooby Doo and the goblin King: transformed into a whitch by the amazing Kretsky. * Samurai Sword: Restrained by the power of the Black Samurai, along with the rest of the gang, except for Shaggy and Scooby. Also captured along with Velma and Miyumi by a remote Pacific island tribe, and nearly married against their wills to their chief. * Music of the Vampire: Kidnapped and tied between two trees by Fangenschanz. Also kidnapped by Van Helsing later. Live-action films * : Kidnapped, bound and gagged by the Luna Ghost. She had her soul taken at a later point, and gets possessed by a demon. * Monsters Unleashed: Restrained by the Tar Monster, along with the rest of the gang (except for Scooby-Doo). Novels * Scooby-Doo! and the Farmyard Fright: The scarecrow grabs Daphne, and run off with her, but she escapes when he runs out of energy. * Scooby-Doo! and the Deep-Sea Diver: The Ghost of Monsoon Max throws a net over the gang, but Daphne escapes. She is then grapped by Monsoon Max and dragged away to the back of the ship. She is then stuff in a bench-box compartment and later found by the gang. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery 3: The Haunting of Pirate Cove: Daphne is kidnapped by Captain Purplebeard while the gang is clue hunting, with only a threatening ransom note left behind. After Purplebeard is unmasked, Scooby sniffs out a bound and gagged Daphne by some candy she had dropped on the ground to lead the gang to her. Comics Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) * The Swamp Witch: Retells the kidnapping of Daphne in the WAY episode * The Ghosts of Grimstone Castle: Retells the kidnapping of Daphne in the WAY episode . * The Ghost of Redbeard: Retells the kidnapping of Daphne, Fred, and Velma in the WAY episode . Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Charlton Comics) * Custard's Next-to-Last Stand: Daphne, Fred, and Velma are tied to a stake and held for ransom by stereotyped native Americans. * A Mad Mad Mad Mad Man: Dr. Jickle knocks the gang out with gas, and restrains Daphne for knife-throwing practice. * The Four Flushers: a criminal gang of dog caretakers kidnap the gang so that Scooby-Doo will be forced to impersonate his deceased relative and get them money from the bank. Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) * The Really Big Show: Daphne and Fred are tied up near a barrel of dynamite with a fuse lit for it to explode. * The Balloon Busters: Daphne, Fred, and Velma are bound and gagged by Fylon the balloon master. Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) * Scooby in the Booby Hatch!: Put in an asylum by her Aunt Mildred. * Revenge, Inc.: Trapped in her own mind by a hypnotic ray. * : The whole gang was tied up by the villain. * The Perilous Pendulum: Bound in a "Pit and the Pendulum" deathtrap along with the rest of the gang. * A Real Steal: Daphne and Velma are captured and tied up by zombie outlaws who are robbing a shopping mall. ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' * : Daphne and the gang are tied up in front of archery targets after Larry challenges Robin to rescue them all. Deleted scenes * [[Scooby-Doo (film)|''Scooby-Doo: The Movie's unused opening]]: Kidnapped, bound and gagged by the Creeper, Frankenstein's Monster and the Giggling Green Ghost. Gallery Daphne_tied_up_(Decoy_for_a_Dognapper).png|Decoy for a Dognapper'' Daphne_trapped_in_Franken_Castle_dungeon.png|''A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts'' Daphne_hidden_by_a_sheet_on_the_River_Queen.png|''Which Witch is Which?'' Daphne_gagged_and_tied_on_the_River_Queen.png|''Which Witch is Which?'' Fred_and_girls_chained_in_Go_Away_Ghost_Ship.png|''Go Away Ghost Ship'' Scare_Pair_kidnap_Daphne.png|''Mystery Mask Mix-Up'' WAY Daphne-5.2-.png|''Mystery Mask Mix-Up'' Daphne_(Swamp_Witch_by_Gold_Key_Comics).png|''The Swamp Witch'' Daphne_(Grimstone_Castle_by_Gold_Key_Comics).png|''The Ghosts of Grimstone Castle'' Redbeard's_Ghost_comic.png|''The Ghost of Redbeard'' File:Custard's_Last_Stand.png|''Custard's Next-To-Last Stand'' Jickle_restrains_Daphne.png|''A Mad Mad Mad Mad Man'' The_Four_Flushers_kidnap_the_gang.png|''The Four Flushers'' TNSDM Daphne B&G-1-.png|''Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde'' TNSDM Daphne-1.2-.png|''Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde'' TNSDM Daphne-1.3-.png|''Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde'' daphne_blake_gagged_by_bigeddie6543-d7z0iek.png|''Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde'' TNSDM Daphne-2-.jpg|''The Haunted Candy Factory'' TSDS Daphne-1-.png|''A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground'' Daphne_stuck_in_a_piano_AFHMDU.png|''A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground'' TSDS Daphne-2-.png|''The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw'' TSDS Daphne-2.5-.jpg|''The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw'' Daphne_in_a_sack_Menace_In_Venice.png|''A Menace in Venice'' Daphne_in_a_cell_Menace_in_Venice.png|''A Menace in Venice'' DDW Daphne-1-.png|''The Wizard of Ooze'' TNS&SDS Daphne-2-.png|''Scooby of the Jungle'' TNS&SDS Daphne B&G-3-.png|''Scoobsie'' Sleep of the Centuries.png|''Scoobra Kadoobra'' About to be cursed with the Sleep of the Centuries. T13GoSD Daphne-2-.jpg|''It's A Wonderful Scoob'' Daphne_dynamite_deathtrap.png|''The Really Big Show'' Balloon_Busters.png|''The Balloon Busters'' Daphne_(Wanted_Cheddar_Alive).png|''Wanted Cheddar Alive'' APNSD Daphne-1-.png|''The Computer Walks Among Us'' Zombie_Island_voodoo.png|''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' Daphne_SDatWG.png|''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' SDNo100F Daphne-1-.png|''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' Scooby-Doo Mysteries 17 - Scooby-Doo and the Farmyard Fright page 28 detail-1-.png|''Scooby-Doo! and the Farmyard Fright'' SDM Daphne-2-.jpg| SCFUMO Daphne B&G-1-.png|The unused opening to the first Scooby-Doo movie Scooby-Doo Mysteries 27 - Scooby-Doo and the Deep-Sea Diver page 32 detail-1-.png|''Scooby-Doo! and the Deep-Sea Diver'' Scooby-Doo Mysteries 27 - Scooby-Doo and the Deep-Sea Diver page 44 detail-1-.png|''Scooby-Doo! and the Deep-Sea Diver'' TMoM Daphne-1-.png|''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' WNSD Daphne B&G-1-.jpg|''Big Scare in the Big Easy'' WNSD Daphne-1.2-.jpg|''Big Scare in the Big Easy'' Daphne_trapped_in_tube_HTHoH.png|''High-Tech House of Horrors'' Daphne_grabbed_by_the_Wakumi.png|''New Mexico, Old Monster'' Daphne_in_Wakumi's_cage.png|''New Mexico, Old Monster'' Virtual_Daphne_with_Osomons.png|''E-Scream'' Dragon's_Eye_Just_Deserts.png| ScoobyDoo_121_p0030-1-.jpg|''A Real Steal'' PA Daphne-1-.jpg| Island_brides.png| MI Daphne-2-.jpg| Daphne_caged_(Revenge_of_the_Man_Crab).png|''Revenge of the Man Crab'' MI Daphne B&G-1-.png|''In Fear of the Phantom'' MI Daphne-3-.jpg|''Escape from Mystery Manor'' MI Daphne-4-.png|''The Siren's Song'' Life-size scales death-trap.png|''Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!'' Daphne as the vampire's bride.png| MI Daphne-5-.png|''The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom!'' Scooby-Doo Mystery 3 - The Haunting of Pirate Cove page 54 detail-1-.png|''Scooby-Doo! Mystery 3: The Haunting of Pirate Cove'' }} Category:Running gags *